


Тонкая нить

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019, Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Парамедики часто выезжают на неприятные выезды, но в «вампирятник» Дженсен выезжает впервые





	Тонкая нить

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная реальность, в мире умеют собирать и «переливать» биоэнергию

Впервые в донорский энергоцентр Дженсен приходит в восемнадцать. Не то чтобы ему так уж хочется поделиться с кем-то своей жизнью, скорее он просто не знает, что ему с этой жизнью делать. Избавиться кажется самым простым вариантом — по нему, такому неправильному, плакать все равно не особо будут. Решение спонтанное, Дженсен ничего не знает о том, как работает система аккумуляции и перераспределения клото, и потому к беседе с психологом оказывается абсолютно не готов.

У усталого, с внимательным взглядом психолога уходит не больше четверти часа, чтобы вытянуть из него все. Дженсен старается не реветь, он же не девчонка (вот уродись он ей и всем было бы гораздо проще), но слезы все равно капают на темную поверхность стола.

— Мы здесь спасаем жизни, — чуть укоризненно замечает доктор Хемль, так написано на его бейдже, — поверь, ни с кем из наших пациентов, ты не захотел бы поменяться местами. Если интересно, я покажу тебе, как все происходит.

Экскурсия в клинику, соединенной с центром прозрачным стеклянным переходом помогает лучше тысячи слов — увидев смерть так близко, ее разные, но неизменно пугающие грани, Дженсен уже не так спешит умирать. Только через несколько лет он поймет, что доктор Хемль мог показать ему и другое отделение, там где за стеклянными стенами нет ни крови, ни торопливой работы неотложки. Лишь безнадежность и тишина. Такое точно нашло бы в нем отклик. Что ж, в центре отличный психолог, напоследок он даже отправляет Дженсена в лабораторию, сделать энергетический слепок.

— Если кому-то потребуется твоя, помощь, Дженсен, мы обязательно тебе сообщим. И ты согласишься, или не согласишься, но это будет осознанное решение.

Дженсену не звонят. Иногда он вспоминает о своем визите и немного жалеет об этом, он согласился бы без раздумий. Он много читал об энергодонорстве, знает теперь о неизбежном ухудшении состояния после отдачи клото*, но ведь чужая спасенная жизнь того стоит. А в тот день Дженсен возвращается домой в уверенности, что неудачная ориентация не самое страшное в жизни. 

Разговор с родителями проходит трудно, следующие месяцы, до самого своего отъезда в колледж, они с отцом почти не общаются. Но так лучше, чем прыжок с крыши. Определенно лучше.

***

Второй визит случается, когда Дженсен учится на последнем курсе колледжа. Мама звонит в слезах, добрая четверть часа уходит на то, чтобы просто понять, что она пытается ему сказать. Все плохо: Кэти умирает.

На то, чтобы прилететь с другого конца страны уходит большая часть ночи. Утром он уже обнимает в коридоре родителей, они здесь уже почти двое суток без перерыва. Дженсену нужно хоть немного успокоить и поддержать их за себя и за Кэти, которая почему-то отторгает собственное сердце.

На сестренку страшно смотреть, большую часть ее лица закрывает кислородная маска, без нее она не может дышать. Все начиналось, как самая обычная простуда, а потом клетки, которые должны были победить болезнь, начали разрушать сердце. Кэти опутана трубками и датчиками, она едва приоткрывает глаза, когда слышит голос Дженсена. Он проводит в палате пять минут и все это время гладит ее пальцы, в неясной надежде удержать сестренку в сознании. Удержать на этом свете. 

Врач оживляется, узнав, что несколько лет назад Дженсен сделал пробу энергосовместимости — все результаты потенциальных доноров хранятся в общей базе, а, значит тратить время на снятие энергослепка не придется. Энерговливание необходимо, оно даст медикам дополнительное время на поиски сердца — энергополя родителей Кэти не подошли, и в энергобанке ничего подходящего нет. Результаты неутешительны — Дженсен тоже не совместим с сестрой. Он смотрит на цветную распечатку, отличия от вклеенного в карту результата Кэти заметны даже ему. Врач что-то говорит, но Дженсен почти не слышит, видит только, как тот расстроен, и ему дико стыдно от того, что человек, пытающийся спасти жизнь Кэти, вынужден тратить время на дежурные утешения.

Донором клото становится медсестра. Ближе к полудню в палате начинается суета. Уставшие родители спят в креслах, а Дженсен пьет чашку за чашкой горький кофе из автомата. Он видит как в палату вкатывают клото-установку, и после короткого спора на кушетку ложится одна из медсестер, такая же невысокая и хрупкая, как Кэти. Наверное, энергообмен дает результат, потому что через некоторое время все успокаиваются, и в палате, кроме донора, остается только наблюдающий за процессом техник.

— Спасибо! — Дженсен ловит врача в дверях палаты, — И передайте от меня спасибо той девушке.

— Купите ей шоколадку, — советует доктор.

— Она же не обязана…

— Нет, но практически все мы — врачи и медсестры — энергодоноры, нас нет в общей базе, поскольку нельзя сдавать клото чаще раза в месяц, а мы здесь и по два иногда успеваем. Когда поиск по общей базе не дал результатов, я посмотрел по внутренней. Вашей сестре повезло.

Врач уходит к другим пациентам, а Дженсен продолжает свою бесполезную вахту возле окна в палату, его пускают к Кэти каждые три часа, все отпущенные ему пять минут Дженсен гладит ее руку и уговаривает держаться.

Сердце для Кэти находится еще через сутки, за это время худенькая медсестра и ее коллега дважды ложатся на кушетку под купол клото-установки. Дженсен покупает им шоколад, ничего больше он все равно сделать не в силах.

Пока длится операция, Дженсен идет в ближайший энергопункт, если он не может помочь Кэти, возможно его помощь пригодится кому-то еще. Даст шанс, хотя бы крохотный.

— У вас исключительно редкий рисунок слепка, — доктор находит всматривается в экран и даже приглашает Дженсена посмотреть, будто тот разбирается в таких вещах. — можно сказать уникальный. Совпадений в нашей базе данных нет. Даже не обнаружены похожие. 

Дженсен сникает, собственное бессилие и бесполезность вновь ложатся на плечи бетонной плитой, давят невыносимой тяжестью.

— К вам непременно обратятся, когда возникнет такая необходимость. Возможно, именно вы чей-то шанс на спасение.

Кто-то спасает десятки жизней, кто-то сотни, а у кого-то настолько редкий рисунок энергетического поля, что помочь он не может и одному. 

Или может. Иначе. Помощь нужна всегда, нужно просто быть готовым ее оказать. Решение оказывается на поверхности. 

Операция проходит успешно, но Дженсен в этом почти не сомневается, как будто своим решением — обещанием — он заключил договор с неведомыми высшими силами, и те не посмеют теперь его подвести. 

После окончания колледжа Дженсен идет на курсы парамедиков. Мог бы пойти в медицинский колледж, но не хочет откладывать спасение чужих жизней еще на несколько лет. Отец недоволен, это давно уже не новость, а вот Кэти в восторге. Они часто переписываются и сестренка всегда живо интересуется его учебой. Мама держит нейтралитет, поскольку не хочет обострять отношения в семье, но Дженсен знает, что она им гордится. Даже смешно, как мало все изменилось с детства.

После окончания первой ступени курсов Дженсен начинает работу в службе спасения. Все время учебы он там безвылазно волонтерил, так что в коллектив вливается без проблем. Через год идет на курсы второй ступени, а заодно и на занятия по самообороне — полезно для вызовов в клоповники, где бригаду неотложки готовы прирезать за дозу морфина. 

Ему так ни разу и не позвонили из донорского энергоцентра, но это уже не так важно.

***

Все слышали о “вампирятниках” подпольных клото-центрах, где людей выпивают досуха, только вампиры — персонажи страшных сказок, а “вапирятники” — жуткая действительность. Бригада Дженсена приезжает на вызов четвертой по счету, в первые машины еще загружают носилки с людьми, а полицейские у обочины зло и безнадежно ругаются. 

В свою очередь Дженсен с напарником спускается в подвал. Дверь выбита, у порога растоптанная штукатурка, а внутри оказывается неожиданно чисто, это чистота тюрьмы. Единственное крохотное окошко у потолка забрано решеткой, бетонные стены и пол без пятен сырости и плесени, и все помещение занято стационарными клото-установками, их штук двадцать, наверное, вокруг огромного конденсатора с десятками энергокристаллов. Пара техников бережно укладывает сияющие, по максиму заряженные кристаллы в транспортировочные кейсы, и Дженсен краем сознания успевает ужаснуться их количеству. Техники кивают в угол, там в установках еще лежат люди. 

Девушку Дженсен выносит на руках, она совсем крохотная, и проще так, чем поднимать носилки по узкой крутой лестнице, физических повреждений ни у кого из «выпитых» нет. С парнем приходится повозиться, высокий и нескладный он в куда более тяжелом состоянии и совершенно не помогает,, виснет в руках тяжелым кулем. Третьего Дженсен в машину не берет, у него нехорошее предчувствие, что придется проводить реанимацию, уж больно плохи пострадавшие, а с тремя пациентами в кузове не развернуться.

По дороге у девушки останавливается сердце. Дженсен запускает его с третьей попытки, пока Алек ведет машину на максимально возможной скорости и по рации предупреждает госпиталь. Странно, он больше за парня переживал, а тот как-то держится.

В госпитале машину встречает неотложка, они споро забирают девушку, пока Дженсен Алексом устанавливают носилки с парнем на каталку. Большая рука бессильно свешивается с края, Дженсен поправляет ее и неожиданно длинные пальцы перехватывают его запястье. Глаза у «выпитого» почти прозрачные, только у самого зрачка немного зелени, и темная кайма радужки по краю. Дженсен машинально отводит в сторону его челку, чтобы не мешала, чувствует, как бессильно разжимаются чужие пальцы. Губы чуть шевелятся, и Дженсен наклоняется к самому лицу.

— Что?

— Ты красивый, — парень вновь закрывает глаза и больше ничего не произносит.

«Ты красивый», — крутится у Дженсена в голове, два коротких слова и ускользающий взгляд на изможденном лице. Ночью ему снится «вампирятник», на всех ложах стационарных клото-установок лежат люди и все они мертвы. Он не успел.

“Выпитые” не выходят у Дженсена из головы. Новость крутят на всех каналах: крупная банда, десятки пострадавших, черный рынок энергокристаллов, работа по заказам богатых «клиентов» и прочая грязь. От ребят, работающих в госпитале он знает, что почти всех пострадавшим удалось помочь, дела плохи только у трех человек. Заряженные ими кристаллы бандиты успели вывезти, а кристаллы из клото-центра не оказывают никакого эффекта. Так физически истощенное тело не принимает пищу, в которой отчаянно нуждается. Среди этих трех и тот парнишка, которого привез Дженсен. Полиции удалось установить его имя — Джаред Падалеки.

На третий день Дженсен едет в госпиталь. У него выходной, и раз уж дома его никто не ждет, то какая разница, где этот выходной провести. Дженсен в свой дом и не приводит уже никого пару лет, не видит смысла, закончится все равно безобразной ссорой или холодным молчанием, а затем пустыми полками в шкафу и сброшенными телефонными звонками. Интересно, как коллегам удается найти партнеров, готовых мириться с их работой, сумасшедшим графиком, молчанием после тяжелых смен. Наверное, дело все же в нем, он и правда эгоист, ставящий работу на первое место.

Госпиталь встречает знакомой суетой и запахами лекарств. Дженсена легко пропускают к Джареду, он же его «крестник», то, что парамедик навещает спасенного не такая уж редкость. К Джареду его провожают даже охотно, причина проста.

— Дженс, посиди с ним полчаса, а? — Линда, полноватая, со множеством мелких косичек на голове, собранными в хвост, простительно складывает ладони, — В приемном завал, а я отойти от него не могу, сразу дышать перестанет, или почки откажут.

Дженсен вешает куртку на спинку стула, стоящего у кровати.

— Что нужно делать?

— Сиди рядом, разговаривай с ним. Если будешь за руку держать, вообще отлично. Если близко человек с нормальным энергополем, Джей стабилизируется. Продержитесь полчаса без приключений.

Линда оставляет на всякий случай шприц с адреналином и проворковав: «Джей, это Дженсен, он хороший и пока посидит с тобой», стремительным шагом спешит в приемный покой.

Дженсен садится на стул, кладет ладонь на руку Джареда. «Привет, меня зовут Дженсен. Мы с тобой виделись на днях, ты мне даже комплимент сделал. Выглядишь лучше». Неправда.

Большое, без единого физического повреждения тело выглядит умирающим: землистая кожа, темные тени вокруг глаз, спекшиеся коркой губы, а пульс едва прощупывается на сильном запястье. Дженсен пытается представить, как Джаред выглядел, когда был здоров, и не может. Понятно, что он высокий, возможно даже выше Дженсена, не пренебрегает спортом — ни намека на лишний вес, но и астеничной худобы нет, но вот красивый, или нет не понять. Джаред будто вылинявший, полустертый.

Дженсен читает прикрепленный над кроватью листок — краткие данные о пациенте и назначения: «Джаред Тристан Падалеки,  
21 год». Совсем молодой. Дженсен думал, что хотя бы двадцать пять парню есть. В графе экстренных контактов прочерк. Плохо. Клото как электричество — пользоваться этой штукой научились, но как работает понятно не всегда. Точнее почти всегда непонятно. 

Медики давно знают: не хочет человек жить, не выживет, как ни старайся. А иногда по всем законам биологии не жилец, но дышит, хотя бы до тех пор пока не попрощаются родные. Непостижимую энергию жизни научились улавливать полимерными кристаллами почти случайно, напрямую клото не передать. Даже при экстренной передаче клото проходит от донора сначала через кристалл и только потом к пациенту. В стационарных установках кристаллики размером с горошину, а в «вампирятнике» были размером с крупное куриное яйцо. Такой гигант человека за несколько дней выпьет, не каждого за такой срок хватятся. А потом найдут тело без признаков насильственной смерти — то ли сердце внезапно остановилось, то ли еще что. 

Вот и Джаред мог стать таким телом. Он и так почти пуст, и то что нет родственных связей, близких, которые привязывали бы к этому миру, плохо. Шансы вытащить его почти нулевые. 

В списке назначений кормление через зонд и внутривенное питание, дважды в сутки развернутый анализ крови. Кардиомонитор рисует слишком короткий зубец, долгая пауза, снова сбой. Дженсен спохватывается — Линда же велела разговаривать и за руку держать.

Когда Линда возвращается в палату, у Дженсена давно пересохло горло, но дойти до автомата в коридоре он не решился. Зато сердце Джареда выдает рекордные для него пятьдесят ударов в минуту.

— Извини, Дженс, не думала, что на полтора часа там застряну.

— Да ничего, я еще Джею не дорассказал кое-что. Принеси воды и иди, куда нужно, я посижу еще.

Рассказ о том, как он учил Кэти курить, Джареду наверняка бы понравилась, даже будь он в сознании.

Дженсен сидит в палате до вечера, Джаред за это время ни разу не пытается умереть.

***

Дженсен приходит на следующий день и снова проводит в палате несколько часов. Обнаруживает, что на его пение Джаред реагирует не хуже, чем на разговоры, так что исполняет для него весь свой нехитрый репертуар: пару сезонных хитов, кое-что из классики рок-н-ролла и три рождественских гимна. Рождество всегда кстати, это любой ребенок знает. Уходя, Дженсен прощается с Джаредом до послезавтра, впереди длинная смена.

Дженсена будит звонок. Он ругается и накрывает голову подушкой , но в конце концов нащупывает ладонью настырно пиликающий аппарат. Твою ж налево! Всего два часа прошло, как он уснул.

— Дженсен? Это доктор Маккинли. Элен, из городского госпиталя. 

Дженсен знает Элен лет пять наверное, с тех пор как она пришла в госпиталь интерном. Нужно было еще тогда ей нахамить, глядишь, не решилась бы будить.

— Я знаю, что не могу просить тебя, но у Джареда сегодня снова останавливалось сердце. Ты мог бы приехать к нему, хотя бы ненадолго? В твоем присутствии у него очень яркая положительная динамика, — Элен запинается, делает паузу, но все же решает быть честной, — для его состояния.

Дженсен громко стонет, на мгновение зарывается лицом в подушку. Только на мгновение, а потом садится на постели.

— Я после смены. Лучше бы вам поставить там кушетку, за руку держать я и во сне умею.

В палате все так же, как и день назад, только трубок и датчиками на Джареде прибавилось, да список назначений стал вдвое длиннее.

— А ты настырный, да? — спрашивает Дженсен, — умеешь добиваться своего?

Джаред ни в чем не виноват, конечно, но невыспавшийся Джерсен теряет почти все свое обаяние, увы. Дженсену поставили не кушетку, а каталку, отрегулировали ее вровень с высокой на кроватью, чтобы он и впрямь мог держать Джареда за руку. Дженсен с сомнением оглядывает узкое ложе. На самом деле ему приходилось спать на каталках, и не раз, но сейчас раздражение сильнее.

— Если я отсюда навернусь и что-нибудь себе сломаю, счет за лечение перешлю тебе.

Он осторожно ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, укладывает руку так, чтобы край каталки не слишком сильно давил. Обещал держать за руку, значит, будет держать. А потом четверть часа смотрит на профиль Джареда. Мысли в голову лезут странные: что единственный человек, который не может без него жить, совершенно незнакомый парень, который Дженсена и видел то всего один раз. Это такая шутка провидения. Или просто судьба? 

Последнее, кажется, Дженсену уже снится. 

Спать на каталке все же не самый лучший вариант, или из-за запахов лекарств организм чувствует себя на работе и реагирует на каждый шорох. Джаред по прежнему не шевелится, но то и дело заходят медсестры проверить его состояние или сменить флакон капельницы. Только под утро Дженсен на пару часов проваливается в крепкий сон и проснувшись обнаруживает, что притянул руку Джареда слишком близко к себе, на самый край постели. Хорошо, что в вене не игла, а гибкий катетер. Кардиомонитор снова показывает уверенные пятьдесят ударов в минуту.

В палате есть раковина, так что можно умыться, не уходя от Джареда надолго. Кто знает, какой промежуток этот тип сочтет достаточным для следующей клинической смерти. Как теперь вообще отсюда уйти?

Оказывается, присутствие Дженсена и правда творит чудеса, к вечеру пульс поднимается еще на пять ударов. Присутствует, правда, Дженсен активно — он знаком с уходом за лежачими больными, так что великодушно берет все заботы о бессознательном теле на себя, да без этих забот, он бы с ума от скуки сошел.

— Представляешь, такие сволочи, — щебечет Стейси, она принесла порцию еды для кормежки через зонд и теперь настраивает систему, — они жертв по базам данных энергодоноров находили, работали под заказ, выбирали ребят помоложе. Таких, которые без родственников или далеко от семьи.

Дженсен непроизвольно смотрит на лист с назначениями. Стейси замечает его взгляд.

— У Джареда, кстати, родственники есть. Седьмая вода на киселе, конечно. Как узнали, что компенсации за него не получить, сразу трубку бросили.

— Тоже сволочи.

— Тоже, — мрачно соглашается Стейси.

Дженсен отходит к окну. Не стоит прикасаться к к Джареду, пока его обуревает такое чистое слепящее бешенство. На тех, кто бросил парня умирать в больнице. На тех, кто методично выслеживал бандитов и заказчиков, распутывал эту грязную сеть пока в подвале умирали люди. На уродов, выслеживавших подходящую «добычу». На тех, кто вырастил огромные кристаллы, точно зная, для чего они нужны. Для всех них Джаред только строчка статистики, галочка в списке, еще один чек, но никак не человек. И только у Дженсена почему-то есть призрачный шанс его вытащить. У Дженсена, чья клото бесполезна для всех, и для Джареда тоже, уж это проверили в первую очередь.

Взять отпуск не так уж и сложно. Дженсену даже удается договориться о нем по телефону.

— Да, роскошный отпуск тебе предстоит. Если что, звони ребятам. Вещи там привезти или еще что, — добродушно басит в трубку начальство.

— Вещи не помешали бы, — соглашается Дженсен.

— Пол сейчас везет ножевое в госпиталь, отдай ему ключ от квартиры и список нужного.

Ключ и записку Полу передает Стейси, Дженсен от Джареда не отойдет дольше, чем на пять минут, пока тот не придет в сознание. Да и потом, наверное, не скоро отойдет. Он его вытянет, потихонечку, помаленьку, но вытянет. Лишь бы нить не оборвалась.

***

Искать страничку Джареда в сети немного стыдно, будто Дженсен собирается подглядывать за чем-то личным. Чушь конечно, дурацкое ощущение возникает от того, что Джаред лежит без сознания и не может возразить. 

Джаредов Падалеки не так уж много, и почти никто из них не ставит на аватарку собственное фото. Интересно, влияют ли звуки имени на мыслительный процесс, и не стоит ли всех Джаредов Падалеки переименовать в кого-то другого? Времени и упрямства у Дженсена достаточно, чтобы отыскать нужную страницу.

Джаред красивый, Дженсен с трудом узнает его на фото — настолько выразительная живая мимика меняет лицо. Фотографий не так уж много и все относительно недавние: Джаред в обнимку со светловолосым парнем, с тем же парнем и хрупкой брюнеткой, групповое фото веселых молодых оболтусов. Дженсен долго рассматривает снимок, где Джаред один. Глаза у него, оказываются каре-зеленые, обычный в общем то цвет много лучше прозрачной выцветшей радужки, что Дженсен видел у него в день выезда. А еще у Джареда ямочки на щеках — просто контрольный в голову. Наверное, он очень добрый, если имея такую внешность назвал Дженсена красивым. Дженсен трет колючую щетину и решает бриться каждое утро, чтобы не напугать Джареда, когда тот очнется. Не если — когда, уверенность в таком деле уже половина успеха.

Постоянно рассказывать что-то сложно. Большая часть историй Дженсена о работе, но вряд-ли человеку, пережившему похищение и «вампирятник», нужны истории о случившихся с другими людьми несчастьях, ему и своих хватает. На одной из фотографий Джаред в футболке с учителем Йодой, поэтому Дженсен решает устроить марафон «Звездных войн». «Только классическая трилогия, — сразу предупреждает он Джареда, — я буду в тебе сильно разочарован, если ты признаешь что-то еще». Алекс привозит видеокассеты из дома Дженсена, а телевизор с видеомагнитофоном в палате и так есть.

Алекс заходит в гости, оглядывает в палату.

— А ты тут неплохо устроился.

Дженсена и правда постарались устроить с комфортом: поставили вторую кровать, кто-нибудь из медсестер регулярно приносит из дома что-то вкусненькое, а Элен (не докай мне, Дженс, я еще помню, как ты учил меня интубировать) регулярно приносит свежие цветы — Джареду для новых впечатлений.

— Как на работе?

— Да все тот же дурдом на выезде. Жду не дождусь конца твоего отпуска. Надеюсь, не придушу Фишера раньше. А парнишка-то получше выглядит, — меняет тему Алекс, не желая дальше говорить о раздражающем его Фишере, — почти на живого похож.

Дженсен пытается взглянуть на Джареда объективно, но получается не очень. Хорошо Джаред выглядит на фото двухмесячной давности, а сейчас… Все же получше, чем тогда, когда они привезли его в госпиталь. К тому же с утра Дженсен вымыл ему голову, и волосы стали гораздо пушистее, хотя выглядят не так, как на фото, конечно.

— Пробовали еще раз клото «перелить»?

— Пробовали, без толку.

На самом деле вчера утром Элен зашла в палату и предупредила, что новые попытки воспользоваться клото-установкой считает бесполезными и даже губительными, поэтому решила от них отказаться. Не самая типичная позиция для клото-терапевта. Правда она сказала, что у нее есть одна теория, но пока она не подтверждена, рассказывать о ней преждевременно. Выглядела она при этом так воодушевленно, что очень хотелось выяснить подробности. Дженсен надеется, что результат появится раньше, чем закончится его двухнедельный отпуск, еще неделю выпросить вполне реально, но на большее рассчитывать не стоит.

***

Дженсен привыкает дышать свежим воздухом только через приоткрытое окно, разговаривать сам с собой и читать вслух дурацкие новости (он специально выбирает дурацкие, над которыми Джаред мог бы посмеяться). Он привыкает засыпать под тихое дыхание Джареда и писк кардиомонитора, просыпаться по будильнику каждые два часа, чтобы поменять Джареду капельницу и положение тела, и в результате совсем не готов обнаружить, что Джаред повернулся самостоятельно. Никаких других изменений нет, но Дженсен все равно звонит Элен, которая сегодня на дежурстве в приемном покое. Она не занята и поднимается в отделение.

— Он спит. Если верить энцефалографу, самый обычный нормальный сон.

— И что будем делать?

— Ждать, когда проснется. Пусть все будет естественно, — Элен старается быть сдержанной, но видно же, что ей, как и Дженсену, хочется хотя бы попрыгать на месте, чтобы дать выход обуревающей ее радости. — Подожди, я тебе покажу кое-что, думаю, уже можно.

В ординаторской Элен открывает на компьютере уже знакомый энергоснимок Джареда сделанный пару лет назад и еще один, снятый вчера утром.

— Смотри!

Особых отличий не видно, и это здорово, потому что первые снимки в госпитале были гораздо, гораздо бледнее.

— Подожди, сейчас будет интереснее! 

Элен поворачивает снимки в другую проекцию, так что вместо цветной ленты изображения превращаются в зубчатые графики. Элен накладывает их друг на друга, выделяет курсором один небольшой участок и увеличивает — совпадение линий оказывается неполным.

— Это что? Энергорисунок ведь не меняется.

— Меняется, — торжествующе говорит Элен, — на самом деле достаточно часто. Но изменения обычно незначительны и ранее их принимали за погрешность измерений.

Кусочек несовпадающий кривой и правда совсем не велик, еще один маленький зубец там, где была выемка.

— А теперь еще кое-что.

Элен открывает еще один снимок, судя по надписи, это снимок самого Дженсена, и проделывает с ним те же манипуляции, только еще переворачивает вверх ногами и совмещает с ним последний снимок Джареда.

Кривые соединяются идеально, словно замок с бороздками ключа. Как-будто кто-то неаккуратно расколол что-то целое, а потом соединил отломки.

— Две половинки, — кровь приливает к лицу. Дженсен сказал это машинально, как озвучивал все в последнее время. Но как же это сопливо и банально звучит.

— Именно, — Элен не оборачивается от монитора, поэтому его смущения не замечает, — Я запросила данные по корректировкам энергоснимков, жду результатов. Невероятно правда? Не сходные, а комплементарные структуры, передача клото напрямую, минуя кристалл.

Элен откидывается на спинку кресла и улыбается.

— Ага. 

Дженсен больше ничего выдавить из себя не может. В голове не физика, а какая-то романтическая каша, он то думал, что давно это перерос. Надо выбросить глупости из головы, Джаред проснется утром и, возможно, даже не захочет разговаривать с незнакомым ему человеком. Дженсен ведь не сделал для него ничего особенного — выбор был случаен, Джареда могла увезти из «вампирятника» любая другая бригада, и кто-то другой держал бы его эти две недели за руку и пил плохонький кофе из автомата в коридоре. И уговаривал: «Не вздумай сдаваться. Ты должен выжить, слышишь, назло всем тем уродам. Джаред, ты же сильный», когда жизненные показатели делали очередную попытку уйти в пике.

Дженсен возвращается в палату. На часах 3:55, но снова уснуть вряд ли получится. Тихо, стараясь не шуметь он начинает складывать свои вещи, через полчаса вместительная сумка оказывается набита доверху, впереди последний день отпуска в пустой пыльной квартире. Дженсен даже задумывается о том, чтобы уйти до того, как Джаред проснется, но знает, что не сможет жить спокойно, пока не посмотрит ему в глаза, не убедится, что Джаред и правда в порядке, что будет жить, что сможет жить без непонятной подпитки от Дженсена. 

На самом деле, Дженсен просто должен ему кое-что сказать.

***

— Ты красивый.

У Джареда и правда ямочки на щеках от улыбки, а глаза скорее зеленые, или это зависит от освещения? Черт, Дженсен не должен был говорить это вот так сразу, стоило ему только открыть глаза. 

Джаред пытается что-то сказать но в горле у него пересохло, и Дженсен подсовывает ему бутылку воды с торчащей из нее трубочкой. Сейчас Джаред ему ответит и этот ответ станет новым отсчетом, или не будет значить вообще ничего. 

Джаред пьет и смотрит на него из-под отросшей челки, а у Дженсена сердце бьется где-то в горле, и щеки снова начинают гореть.

Но предчувствие у него почему-то хорошее.

**Author's Note:**

> *Клото — персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, одна из мойр, прядущая нить жизни.


End file.
